Volume 12
='Heroes of Supplementary Lessons'= 'Life.-3: Gremory without Ise' The Underworld is being attacked by the gigantic monsters, Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky, created by Shalba Beelzebub using Annihilation Maker. The members of the Gremory have fallen to pieces. Kiba tries to maintain morale but fails to do so. Friends and family members of the Gremory family appear to help bring everyone out of their sorrow. Sairaorg is the only able to bring Rias back to her senses, telling her that Ise can't be dead because he hasn't made love to her yet. Vali and a few members of his team are being hidden in the basement of the Gremory house. Sun Wukong extracts Samael's curse from Vali. 'Life -2: Pal' The Gremory family and Ravel head to Ajuka Beelzebub's hideout in the human world. They are confronted by the remaining members of the Old-Maou Faction and Siegfried. Each of Ise's Evil-Pieces goes to a member of the Gremory family and Ravel, encouraging them to help Kiba. During his fight with Siegfried, Gram chooses Kiba as its master. Kiba claims the other demonic swords after defeating Siegfried. Ajuka Beelzebub confirm's that Ise is not dead and his Evil-Pieces can be used again but only Ise. 'Dimension Boundary' Ise is not dead. His soul was extracted from his body by Ddraig and protected by the past hosts of the Boosted Gear, who disappeared because of Samael's curse. Ise, Ddraig, and Ophis are picked up by Great-Red, who just happened to be passing by. With the help of Great-Red, Ise gets a new body and Ophis lends him half her strength. 'Satan' Azazel and Sirzechs go to the Realm of the Dead to confront Hades about his part in the release of Samael and Ise's supposed death. Sirzechs shows his true form and Azazel ponders the meaning of Sirzechs being a Super-Devil. 'Life -1: Alliance of young devils!' Upon returning returning to the Gremory household Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse return and Rias and her servants learn Sona and her servants are battling the Khaos Brigade. Members of the different factions are shown fighting either Bandersnatch or Jabberwocky. The Gremory family and Irina head out to provide assistance to the Sitri group. Member of the Sitri group are shown to be having a difficult time against Jeann and Heracles. Irina, Xenovia, and Akeno fight Jeanne. Sairaorg Bael shows up and fights Herecles, defeating him. Gasper returns and reveals the Fallen Angels were not able to help him get stronger. Upon learning what happened to Ise, causing his latent abilities to surface and his able to easily defeat Georg. Jeanne reappears having taken a child hostage, prevent the others from attacking her. The child reveals he is no scared and performs the summoning technique Ise demonstrated to all the children in their dreams. 'Life 0: The Emperor of Bust Dragon' Ise reveals to Ddraig he visited the dreams of the children of the Underworld, where he taught them how to summon him. Ise is now in his new body, without his evil-pieces he be unable to access many of his abilities. Ise hears the summoning chant, which turns out to be Great Red reflecting the feelings of the children from the Underworld in there direction. Ddriag appears to have excepted Ise's oppai loving nature and the oppai dragon song. Together with Great-Red and Ophis, Ise and Ddraig depart for the Underworld 'Life 1: Crimson Promise' Upon their arrival they see Sirzechs' servants battling a gigantic monster and Great-Red says he doesn't like the monster because it glared at him. Not wanting his pride to be tarnished, Great-Red offers to lend Ise his power so they can defeat the monster. Ise loses consciousness temporarily because of the joining of his and Great-Red's bodies. With the help of Grayfia and the rest of Sirzechs servants, Ise is able to destroy the monster, Jabberwock, attacking the capital city Lilith using Longinus Smasher. After which he and Great-Red return to their bodies and Great-Red flies off back into the Dimensional Gap. Upon his return everyone is in disbeleive and isn't sure it's him until he removes his mask and says "Oppai". Saji and Sairaorg even show they are happy to have Ise back. Kiba takes advantage of Ise's reappearance to save the child from Jeanne. Using Bilingual and Dress Break, Ise is able to prevent Jeanne from asking and uses his last dragon-shot to subdue her. Ise explains to every how returned from the Dimensional Gap and learns what been happening. during all this Cao Cao appears. Ise retrieves his evil-pieces and becomes Rias' servant once again. Pluto appears to capture Ophis take her to Hades. Vali also appears and changes into his new form, Empireo Juggernaut Over Drive. Using Conpression Divider, Vali defeats Pluto. Ise confronts Cao Cao in his Cardinal Crimson Queen form. Using the blood of Samael, a bullet from a golem in the Dimensional Gap, and Switch-Princess doll, Ise transfers his power to bullet increasing is size and hit Cao Cao in his Madusa's Eye. Seeing his defeat is imminent, Cao Cao begins to unleash Truth Idea but it refuses Cao Cao's dream in favor of Ise's dream. With Kiba, Vali, and Sairaorg arriving to help Ise, Cao Cao and Georg retreat. Arthur returns from the realm of the dead and leaves with Vali. Sairaord also leaves. Kiba heads out to gather everyone else. Expending a great amount of his strength in keeping Ise's soul safe, Ddraig loses consciousness and goes to sleep. 'Azazel' Azazel resigns from his post as Governor of the Fallen Angels, leaving Shemhaza as Governor with Barakiel as his Vice-Governor. 'Hero...?' Indra confronts the remaining members of the Hero Faction; Cao Cao, Georg, and Leanardo, about their actions, takes their Sacred Gear, and sends them to the realm of the dead. 'New Life' Azazel informers everyone he has stepped down as Governor of the Fallen Angels and has become the supervisor of the area around Kuoh Academy. Akeno, Ise, and Kiba have been promoted to Mid-Class Devils. Ophis' power is being hidden from all factions and will be staying at the Hyodo residence. Rias mentions contacting Gasper's family to get information about his powers. She also makes everyone aware of the possibility of making pacts with magicians. As the last topic of conversation, Rias ask Ise if he remembers what he promised her before the test. Ise remembers the promise and decides they will go on a date next weekend. One-by-one the girls start demanding dates with Ise. After all the girls asked for dates Azazel, Gasper and Kiba say they want a date with Ise. Complete translation on Baka-Tsuki Category:Light Novels